


Everything Has Changed

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song Based, rockstar!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on 'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift FT Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

In High School, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were inseperable. Fast foreward to twenty-three years old. Dean's garage band became legendary 'Lazarus Rising' after the biblical story, but past that point the singer would never explain the meaning. While Castiel..Well he was a tired university student living off ramen. But then a TV-hogging-constantly-drunk-roommate decided to change it all.

"Ca-a-a-s. Get up!" Dean yelled, hitting his best friend in the face with a pillow. Drunk before the last day of school? Bad idea. Worse idea? Having insane drunken sex that both parties most definitely remembered and most definitely enjoyed. Worst part? Dean was going to L.A. a week into the summer while Cas was off to England for college. So no. There will be no long-distance relationship. There probably won't even be a friendship for christ sakes!

There had been at first, long-distance and friendship, with constant texting, emailing, and enough Skype that his roommate Balthazar thought they were secret lovers. Until Dean's first major tour. They heard from each other less and less. No. Cas texted or responded less and less. Why make himself go through the horrible 'This isn't working.' conversation? He'd spent months dodging heart breaking messages and crying himself to sleep.

_Everything has changed_

Four Years Later

But that night, Balthazar had been hogging the foot-by-foot TV they'd bought off eBay their first year.

"Dean Winchester! Rags to Riches story!" The TV blared E! News to be more precise, making Castiel feel ill.

"We're not watching this." Castiel deadpanned.

"Shut up, I'm getting paid five beautful Benjamin Franklin's. So sit down, and enjoy this hell of a ride!" Balthazar demanded, laughing while waving his money around.

Dean's face popped up on the screen, looking even more gorgeous than he did in high school. But the same beautiful green eyes, stunning smile, and tanned nearly golden skin.

"So you grew up in Lawrence, Kansas, correct?" The interviewer asked, as Dean readjusted the microphone that was on the collor of his deep purple shirt. In the backround of the interview a Taylor Swift song was playing, 'Everything Has Changed.'

"Yes, ma'm."

"So the twang is real!"

Dean blushed, "Yeah, yeah it is."

"Any reasoning behind Lazarus Rising?"

"The love of my life. They brought me back to life.

"So there's a lucky lady!"

Dean laughed, really laughed, one Cas hasn't seen since high school, but that had been years ago, it felt enternities away. He could have had thousands of good memories since then. He's a rockstar after all, booze, sex, and good times came with the package.

"We have sources that say you've been in a psychiatric hospital before, is that true?

What?

"Um- I'm really not supposed to talk about that. But yeah, I was. Best friend slash _man_ I've always been in love with stopped talking to me, couple years later I lost my parents in the blink of an eye, so I snapped and.." He took a deep breath, "I tried to kill myself. I spent six weeks in a inpatient psychiatric unit."

By this time Castiel's beer bottle had smashed against the floor, Balthazar nearly smirked.

"Why'd he stop talking to you?"

"God, I don't know. I probably said something stupid while drunk, my drunk Skype calls can get pretty weird." Weird doesn't even cover it.

"What was his name?"

"Castiel Novak."

"Are you still in love with him?

"Have been since middle school. Believe me, I'll never stop."

"Balth give me your laptop?"

"What? Why!"

"Flight to California you imbecile!"

Cas was out the door before the interview was over. Afterall, when you grow up with someone, you know their story. Even the moments that would be banned from TV.

  
Dean lived in an apartment that reminded him of the one he lived in as a kid. Falling apart, holes in the wall, stains that he didn't dare question, but it was home. But all his mind was saying was 'Pleasecomethroughbalthazar' over and over in a rapid succsession, but then again it has been for weeks. Ever since he called E! to set up an interview. He knew them, they were always asking about his love life.

While he was getting dressed, there was banging on the front door. Without even bothering to put on a shirt, he opened the door to find the same sex-haired blue eyed man that has been haunting his dreams since the first day they met.

"Cas." He croaked.

"Hello, Dean."

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
 _The beautiful kind, making up for lost time_


End file.
